1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic sewing system including a computer which is capable of sending stitch data and an automatic sewing machine which is connected with the computer and is capable of instructing the computer to send stitch data thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a conventional automatic sewing apparatus includes an automatic sewing machine and a computer which is connected with the automatic sewing machine through an interface. The computer stores stitch data for forming a plurality of stitch patterns. The automatic sewing machine forms various stitch patterns, such as a character or a figure, on a work-fabric based on the stitch data stored in the computer.
An automatic sewing apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 1-45393. The automatic sewing apparatus includes an automatic sewing machine and a personal computer connected with the automatic sewing machine through an interface. The automatic sewing machine is provided with an XY-table for holding a work-fabric, a moving device for moving the XY-table in two orthogonal directions, a stitch forming device for forming a stitch on the work-fabric, and a control device for controlling the moving device and the stitch forming device. The personal computer is provided with a keyboard, a CRT-display and a floppy disc drive unit which can receive a floppy disc storing stitch data for forming various stitch patterns.
In the automatic sewing apparatus, when a type of stitch data and a transferring command are input through the keyboard, the personal computer reads out stitch data corresponding to the input stitch type from a floppy disc set in the floppy disc drive unit and transfers the stitch data to the control device of the automatic sewing machine. The control device of the automatic sewing machine stores the transferred stitch data in a memory unit thereof and controls the moving device and the stitch forming device based on the stored stitch data thereby forming a desired stitch pattern on the work-fabric.
The applicants of the present invention have also previously developed an automatic sewing apparatus which includes an automatic sewing machine and a personal computer connected with the automatic sewing machine through an interface. The automatic sewing machine is provided with a moving device for moving a work-fabric in two orthogonal directions, a stitch forming device for forming a stitch on the work-fabric, and a control device for controlling the moving device and the stitch forming device. The automatic sewing machine is further provided with an operation panel connected with the control device. The operation panel has alphabet keys, numeral keys and a commanding key. The personal computer is provided with a keyboard, a CRT-display and a floppy disc drive unit which can receive a floppy disc storing stitch data for forming various stitch patterns.
In the automatic sewing apparatus, when the commanding key on the operation panel of the automatic sewing machine is operated after a type of stitch data is input through the alphabet keys or numeral keys on the operation panel, the control device of the automatic sewing machine transfers a stitch type signal representing the inputted type of stitch data to the personal computer. The personal computer reads out stitch data corresponding to the type represented by the stitch type signal from a floppy disc set in the floppy disc drive unit and transfers the stitch data to the control device of the automatic sewing machine when the personal computer receives the stitch type signal. The control device of the automatic sewing machine stores the transferred stitch data in a memory unit thereof and controls the moving device and the stitch forming device based on the stored stitch data thereby forming a desired stitch pattern on the work-fabric.
It is very troublesome for an operator to operate the automatic sewing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 1-45393. In order to form a desired stitch pattern on the work-fabric, the operator selects a type of stitch data and inputs a transferring command at the personal computer side of the apparatus for transferring stitch data corresponding to the selected stitch type to the automatic sewing machine. Then, the operator has to move to the automatic sewing machine side to operate the automatic sewing machine.
On the other hand, it is troublesome for the operator to operate the automatic sewing apparatus previously developed by the applicants of the present invention, too since the operation panel of the automatic sewing machine can not display the types of stitch data stored in the personal computer. Accordingly, before inputting a desired type of stitch data, the operator must make a note of the desired stitch type while watching a plurality of types displayed on the display of the personal computer, or the operator must print out a list of stitch types from the personal computer. Therefore, it is very complicated for the operator to input the type of a desired stitch pattern. In addition, it is possible for the operator to make a mistake while inputting a type.